A New Job
by LadyRynofSunnydale
Summary: Buffy joins Gibbs's NCIS team, and chaos ensues. This is set post Chosen for Buffy and post Shalom in NCIS.
1. The Interview

Summary: This is basically Buffy getting interviewed (sorta kinda) at NCIS. It is also DiNozzo's and the rest of the team's first view of the slayer.

Background: This is a few years post Chosen in Buffy. Buffy has continued her education, as has Dawn, and has moved to Virginia. I'm going to say Buffy is around 25, or thereabouts. There aren't any Buffy pairings as of yet and I don't see any in the near future. There are some Tony pairings later on, but I'm not going to spoil it now (muhaha). For NCIS, it is pretty much the most recent NCIS episodes after Kate has died, and Gibbs has come back from that whole terrorist fiasco. Also, this is said again later in the story, but Tony does not have the girlfriend he has in the recent NCIS episodes and is completely single, but more mature.

Rating: PG-13 (for same language and violence possibly later)

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

-------------------CHAPTER 1--------------------The Interview

"Wow," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo said as he watched the little blonde in the tight Oxford shirt, black pants, leather boots, and tight leather jacket walk up the steps to the director's office. His wow quickly turned to an oww as his boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, whacked him on the back of the head as he walked by.

"Get your head out of the gutter DiNozzo; we have a homicide down in Norfolk, so get goin'" Gibbs said.

Tony grumbled as his partner, Ziva David, smirked as she walked by followed by Special Agent Timothy McGee. He grabbed his gun and quickly followed the team to the elevator and down to the car.

The blonde shook her head as she finished walking up the stairs. "Men," she thought, "they never grow up."

She was ushered into Director Jenny Shepard's office and was welcomed by the woman's greeting, "Please, sit down Miss Summers."

Buffy made her way over to the director's desk and sat down in one of the nice cushy chairs there.

"Well Miss Summers, your academic history isn't great, you graduated high school, but you were expelled from your previous school because of burning down the gym." Buffy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at the paper in Director Shepard's hand. "However you seemed to do well at UC Sunnydale, but you dropped out," the director finished with almost a question hanging in the air.

"My mother passed away and I needed to get a job to support my little sister," Buffy explained, happy to be off the burning down the school topic. "I went to UC Irvine though after Sunnydale became a sinkhole to finish my education," Buffy finished.

Jenny nodded and continued, "As for military experience, you say that you worked for a special ops force in Sunnydale?"

"Yeah, I worked with them for a few months until the leader of the forces was murdered. She was really the one who held the group together and the others didn't seem to like me being there too much, so I didn't work for them too deeply after that," Buffy said, the leadership and confidence in her voice showing through even in the short sentences.

Jenny nodded, "It also says here that you were the suspect of a murder investigation?"

Buffy nodded and responded, getting better about talking about this incident over time, "Yeah, there was this whole big misunderstanding in that whole case and my school's principle didn't help either. I found the body of a friend of mine and I was found with the body by my principle, and he already thought of me as a delinquent because of my previous record, so he called it in to the police with me as the murderer. I was later cleared," Buffy finished.

Jenny nodded and wrote that down, "And you just completed the NCIS Basic Agent Course a few weeks ago, correct?" Buffy nodded and replied with a "Yes ma'am."

Jenny nodded again and noted Buffy's attitude and confidence. "Well, based on your recommendation, and the officer's recommendation who was in charge of your training course, I have decided to hire you. Welcome to NCIS," Jenny said with a smile as she shook Buffy's hand.

Buffy's face lit up in a smile as she shook the Director's hand, "Thank you very much Director Shepard. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You will start next week and I am assigning you to one of my most respected and experienced agents here at NCIS, but don't tell him I told you that," Jenny said with a smile and a wink.

Buffy smiled back and answered, "I won't, ma'am. I have a friend that you have to treat the same way."

Jenny laughed and handed her a badge. "You will get your firearm when you check in next week, and again, welcome."

Buffy shook hands with the Director again and walked out the door. She would have jumped for joy if it wasn't for the fact that she was still in the NCIS building. She didn't know how she pulled it off, but she had managed to remember to follow Xander's recommendation to use ma'am. She smiled again as she realized she finally had a stable job where she could get good pay and hopefully remain in for a while. She could also keep in shape for her slayer duties while still on the job.

"This is going to be fun," Buffy said to herself and she stepped into the elevator to head out.

----------------------END CHAPTER 1-----------------------

A/N: Ok, please read and review, I would really appreciate it. I am new at this, but feel free to bash if you feel it necessary. Sorry this is short. Thanx!

Lady Ryn of Sunnydale


	2. First Impressions

Summary: Buffy firsts meets the team and first impressions are very strong. Are the first impressions right?

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or NCIS.

-----------------------CHAPTER 2---------------------First Impressions

"So, wonder who the new probie is," Tony said as he reclined in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Ziva snorted. "Probably will be that, what do you call them, valley girl who was here last week." Tony's eyes brightened up as he thought of that prospect and Ziva groaned. "Just my luck, we'll have you drooling over her while she complains how she broke a nail."

"What do you think Probie?" Tony asked, ignoring Ziva's comment, as he sat up and put his elbows on his desk.

"I just really hope you stop calling me that when the new guy shows up," McGee answered typing something on his computer.

Tony laughed, "What would the fun in that be? Oh look, elevator is opening," Tony said excitedly. "Oo, score!" he said as the same little blonde from before stepped out of the elevator. Ziva groaned and went back to working on her computer while trying to act like she wasn't watching the new proby walk up the steps to the director's office, her back straight and her steps light. McGee also tried to mask watching her walk up the steps, but Tony blatantly stared at her as she walked out of sight.

"Who called it?" Tony said with a grin and McGee handed him $20.

"Stupid bet," McGee grumbled.

Abby came running up and asked really quickly, "Hey, has the new person come in yet?" She looked at each of the members her eyes questioning.

McGee nodded, "You know that blonde girl I told you about who was interviewing last week and who I took that bet that she wouldn't make the job?" Abby nodded quickly. "Well, we think it's her. She just walked up to the director's office."

"Oo, another girl on the team, exciting. Wonder what she is like. Is Gibbs here yet?" she asked.

Ziva shook her head, "Not yet, we're just waiting."

"Waiting for what," a voice behind Abby asked.

"Oo, Gibbs, we were just wondering who the new member of the team is," Abby asked.

"She is a miss Buffy Summers and is in the director's office right now," Gibbs answered as he put his coffee down on his desk and sat down.

"What's she like boss?" Tony asked.

"How am I supposed to know DiNozzo? I didn't interview her," Gibbs answered.

----Up in the office----

"Here is your gun Special Agent Summers," Jenny said with a smile as she handed Buffy the hand gun. "Your team leader is Special Agent Gibbs and his team is in the desks right below the stairs."

Buffy groaned inwardly as she realized that the man who kept making snide comments and staring at her was going to be one of her partners. "Why does he always have to stare at my ass?" Buffy thought to herself. "Anything else I need to know director?" Buffy asked out loud.

"Just show up on time and be prepared to work late," Jenny answered. "And don't let Gibbs get to you. He is actually a really good field agent and a good man. He just likes to be hard on his agents."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you director," Buffy said and she then turned around and walked out the door. In the comfort of the balcony before the team could catch her looking, Buffy checked out her team. Besides the gray haired man, who was her boss Gibbs, and the dark haired man who always stared at her, there was another man with a slightly round complexion and light brown hair and one other lady with black hair. At first glance with her slayer trained eye, Buffy could have thought of her as a slayer. She held herself that way and seemed to be aware of her surroundings as if always waiting for something. She got no slayer-ness off of her though besides that, so she doubted that she was one. Also standing and talking to the team was another lady who had her hair in pigtails and was completely decked out in a Goth outfit.

"Very vampirey," Buffy thought to herself with a smirk. She sighed and started to walk down the stairs, waiting to make judgments until after she had met them.

DiNozzo heard her begin to walk down the stairs and looked up. Abby and the rest of the team also looked up, but Gibbs continued to work on his computer, not seeming to take any notice.

Buffy came around the stairs and walked past Abby and over to Gibbs's desk. "Hi, the director just assigned me to your team. I am one of you guys now," she said brightly as she placed her info on his desk. Ziva almost rolled her eyes at her tone and Gibbs took the info and for the first time looked into Buffy's eyes.

"Thank you," Gibbs said then went back to working on his computer.

Buffy raised her eyebrow in a message that said, "Oooookkkk." Tony took that moment to stand up and walk over to her extending his hand. Buffy hesitantly shook it.

"Hi, Buffy, is it? My name is Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony. That there is Ziva," he said as he pointed to the dark haired lady who Buffy had noted earlier as looking like a slayer. They smiled at each other, "the guy behind you is McGee," Buffy turned to the other man who was sitting at his desk who smiled and said hi and Buffy returned the greeting brightly, "and this is Abby, the best forensic scientist you will ever meet," Tony finished as he clapped his hand on the Goth lady's shoulder.

Abby took that moment to grab Buffy in a hug, and Buffy awkwardly hugged her back. "Hey, welcome to NCIS. You will like this team, they are all pretty cool. Well, except for Ziva," she finished as she finally let go of Buffy, while still smiling at her.

"Hey!" Ziva protested with a look at Abby. "I thought we were past that."

Abby smiled and shrugged and added, "Just joking, she's actually pretty cool." She smiled at Buffy again then walked up to Gibbs's desk. "Hey Gibbs, Ducky said he wanted to talk with you, something about the last case."

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs responded then got up from his desk taking his coffee and walked past Buffy and into the elevator.

"Man, he is worse than Walsh," Buffy thought as he disappeared when the doors closed.

"K, guys. Got some work to catch up on. Nice to meet you Buffy," Abby said then disappeared back to her lab.

Tony then walked over and placed his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry, Gibbs'll come to like you eventually," he said with a smile. "But if not, I'll still like you."

Buffy smiled at him sweetly but then let the slayer slide through and gripped his hand with a touch of slayer strength, "Please don't touch me."

Tony recoiled his hand so fast it was like he was touching fire, "Uh, sorry." He turned around looking completely confused and walked back to his desk, shaking his hand.

Ziva smiled and looked at Buffy with a new light. "I like this girl," she thought.

-------------------END CHAPTER 2--------------------------

A/N: Same thing from the last chapter. Please, again, read and review, and if you think I need it, you can bash it.

Sorry again this is short. I'm kinda working off of mind spurts right now.

Lady Ryn of Sunnydale


	3. First Crime Scene

Summary: Buffy gets to take on her first case and what she can do amazes her teammates.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or NCIS.

------------------CHAPTER 3-------------------First Crime Scene

"So, where are you from Buffy?" Ziva asked trying to break the awkward silence that had started when Buffy had seemed to almost break Tony's hand.

"Southern California. I lived in Sunnydale for around 8 years and then LA after that," Buffy answered resting her chin on her closed fist with her elbow on her desk as she looked across the team area towards Ziva's desk.

"Wasn't Sunnydale that town that became a sunkhole about a year ago?" Ziva asked.

Buffy smiled at Ziva's version of sinkhole and nodded, "Yeah, there was some weird natural occurrence which caused the whole town to just sink. We barely had any warning, but mostly everyone was ok."

Something clicked in Tony's brain as he listened and he interrupted, "You lived in LA? Did you see movie stars all the time?" he finished excitedly.

"Uh, not really. A friend of mine was asked by Mathew McConaughey for change for a parking meter though," Buffy answered. She had gotten a lot of the LA movie star stuff before.

"Wait, is he the Texan actor?" McGee asked as he looked up. "And, wait, they use parking meters?"

"They are real people McGee," Gibbs said as he walked up behind Buffy. Surprisingly to everyone, Buffy didn't jump or seem surprised that Gibbs was there. "And suit up, we have another homicide in Norfolk." Gibbs then grabbed his gun and walked towards the elevator. Buffy watched the others and Ziva told her specifically what to grab. She fumbled trying to get her gun into the holster as she followed the team into the elevator.

Tony slapped her on the shoulder and said, "First homicide, excited?"

"What did I say about touching me," Buffy responded and Tony quickly pulled his hand off of her shoulder. Gibbs raised an eyebrow at the exchange but pushed it into the back of his mind as the elevator opened and they stepped out.

A little while later they showed up outside a club, Jillian's, and they walked around to the back through an alley following Gibbs.

"So, what do we got boss?" Tony asked.

"Clean up crew went to throw away some stuff in the trash and spotted a marine dead behind a dumpster," Gibbs answered.

Ziva found herself looking out of the corner of her eye at Buffy. Even though she could intimidate Tony, she still looked like a girl who couldn't stand the sight of blood. "This will be interesting," she thought.

As they walked around the building they got their first look at the crime scene. A dumpster had been pulled out to reveal a body covered in blood. As they got closer they were able to see that his throat had been cut and his eyes seemed to have been stabbed. They were all surprised when Buffy didn't even flinch.

"Well, we seem to be working with a lot of club homicides lately," a British voice said behind Buffy. Buffy turned around and was greeted by a British man with Giles-ish glasses and graying brown hair. "Ah, and this must be the new team member. I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky." He held out his hand and Buffy shook it with a smile.

"Buffy Summers, nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine Buffy," Ducky responded then walked past putting on his gloves and walked over to the body.

Buffy started looking around from where she stood, looking for anything that could be seen as out of the ordinary and put on her own gloves.

"Well, time of death seems to have been a few hours ago, probably around midnight," she heard Ducky say behind her. However, she didn't turn around because something had caught her eye at the end of the alley.

"Summers," Gibbs said. She didn't answer and he started looking around for her. "Summers," he said again as he spotted her walking towards the mouth of the alley. "Buffy," he said, this time anger seemed to seep through. "Ziva, please reclaim our new, lost and wandering agent," Gibbs finished nodding to Buffy. Ziva sighed, nodded, handed the camera to McGee and followed Buffy.

"Hey, Buffy," she said as Buffy squatted beside a black trash bag that was stuffed beside a dumpster.

"What do you think Ziva," Buffy said as she pointed to something beside the bag, "the murder weapon?" A blood stained knife lay there with a trail of blood splatters leading up to it.

"Uh, yeah," Ziva said, sounding confused a little awed. "How did you spot that from all the way over there?" she asked, "only the hilt could have been showing from behind that bag."

"I've got good eyesight?" Buffy said with a shrug.

"Hey boss," Ziva yelled back to the team. The team had been watching them by the trash bin, a little confused. They all thought that Buffy had thrown up. "You gotta come see what Buffy found," Ziva finished as she got Gibbs's attention.

The team walked over towards Buffy and Ziva as Ducky and his assistant Palmer finished up with the body. As they walked up, Buffy pointed to the knife and said, "It was sticking out a little and the sun glinting off the hilt caught my eye," Buffy said. They all just stood there and stared at her. "So, you guys gonna take some pictures of the scene?" McGee was startled out of his stupor and started doing just that. "Those weird blood splatters on the ground look like the knife might have fallen out of the murderer's pocket here," she said as she stood where the splatters started, "and spun over there," Buffy finished. "What?" she asked as she looked around at the team. "Is my hair all staticy and sticking up all over the place, because that is how you are looking at me," she asked.

"Good job, Buffy," Gibbs said. He then also looked around at the team, "We still haven't finished with the crime scene yet."

"What can I do boss," Buffy asked as she looked expectantly at Gibbs as the team minus McGee walked back over to the body.

Tony was whispering in the background to Ziva, "It's her first day and he said good job, her first day. Its not fair," he pouted.

"Well you can go and talk to some of the clean up crew and see if they saw anything out of the ordinary last night," Gibbs said as he walked over to the club's owner.

McGee walked over towards the dumpster where Buffy had found the knife and took some pictures pretending like nothing just happened. Tony turned around and went back to taking pictures around the body and the dumpster behind which the body was found. His promise to Buffy that Gibbs would warm up to her happened a little faster than he imagined.

Ziva looked Buffy over, not quite sure what to make of her yet. She followed Buffy over to the clean up people as her picture-taking job was taken over by McGee. Buffy took one of the guys off to the side and started asking questions that she had learned from training and also some from slaying.

"So, were you here last night," she asked and the guy shook his head.

"We just come in in the morning to clean up. We didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until we saw the body here," he said nodding to the body.

Buffy nodded, taking note of that. "And you didn't see any blood or anything in the club?"

The man shook his head again. "No, they could have been in one of the back rooms though. I could show you them if you want." Buffy nodded and followed the guy past Ziva.

"Hey Ziva, there are some back rooms where the murder could have been committed," she said and Ziva nodded and excused herself from the man she was talking to and followed Buffy.

"So, where did you learn to be so calm around crime scenes?" Ziva asked as she walked beside her.

"Sunnydale wasn't exactly the most peaceful town. Had one of the highest death rates in California," Buffy answered as they walked up the steps into the club. "A lot of dead people laying around, killed in the most gruesome ways," she finished.

Ziva nodded, "I know what you mean."

"What about you?" Buffy asked. "You been doing this for long or what?"

"I'm from Israel. I've seen a lot of suicide bombings, a lot of death," Ziva said. Buffy too nodded.

"Here you go," the man said as he showed them a row of doors. Buffy and Ziva scanned the floor for traces of blood and saw some by a door at the end. They opened the door and were greeted by the smell of blood.

"Well, I guess we found our crime scene," Ziva said as they looked at the blood splattered on the walls. Buffy agreed.

"Just like Sunnydale," she said under her breath.

--------------------------END CHAPTER 3----------------------------


	4. The Witness, or Sort of

Summary: The Witness, or Sort of. The team continues to investigate the murder and Buffy finds someone who might help them identify the killer.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or NCIS

------------------------------CHAPTER 4------------------------The Witness, or Sort of

"So," Tony said as he brought the ID of a marine onto the screen in the 'bullpen.' "Our marine is a Corporal James Hawkins, age 24. Has been home from Iraq about a week now, was deployed about a year ago. He was staying in his apartment downtown and hasn't contacted any family or friends since he has been home."

"Wow, a little anti-social much?" Buffy asked.

"A little trouty," Ziva followed, nodding. Buffy gave her a confused look and Tony corrected her.

"Fishy, Ziva."

"Fishy, trouty, whatever. A trout's a fish," Ziva said.

"Any phone records from his cell around his time of death?" Gibbs asked, trying to ignore Buffy's inane comment as well as Ziva's and Tony's argument.

"Yeah boss, he received a phone call a couple hours before and made a phone call around 11 o'clock to the same number. Still trying to figure out the number though, it was private," McGee said as he went and started typing again at his computer.

"Any information about the murder weapon?" Gibbs asked.

"Normal hunting knife you can find at any outdoors store or hunting shop," Ziva said. "There really isn't anything distinctive that sets it out to pinpoint where it was bought. I'm trying to scan some of the serial numbers on it to see if I may find a match to a specific store. Abby is checking it for prints."

"Any more info about the club itself?" Gibbs asked, looking around.

Buffy was again sitting at her desk, scrolling through her desktop. "Yeah, the club is completely public, but you have to pay for the private rooms. Unfortunately, whoever paid for the room where Corporal Hawkins was murdered paid in cash. Covering his traces," Buffy said looking up.

"We need to find witnesses at the crime scene, find out if anyone saw anything," Gibbs said as he started to walk away to go see Abby.

"Ooh, I can do that boss. I can go there tonight, blend in, see if I can get anything through casual conversation." Buffy said, looking happy to be able to do something really useful. "Or," Buffy said and paused as she got a doubtful look on her face, " I could always flash the badge if that doesn't work."

"You do that Summers," Gibbs said as he disappeared from their line of vision.

"Cool," Buffy said. "Wonder what a club in Virginia is like?"

"Want some back up?" Tony asked.

"Naa, I'll be good, thanks. I was, like, club-girl back home, used to go all the time. I know all the ins and outs and stuff…. well…. mostly…..at least in Sunnydale. I'll be good," Buffy finished as she patted Tony on the shoulder as she walked past him to go get coffee.

----------------Abby's Lab---------------

"Find anything Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he plopped a Caf-pow down on the desk next to Abby.

"Nothing on the knife. Guy must of used gloves to keep his prints from going all over it," Abby said, taking a sip. "However," she said as she went to her computer and started typing away. "I did find some traces of some type of drugs on the inside of our vic's pockets. We may have found why our vic got into trouble." Abby paused for a second, staring at her computer, then spun around before Gibbs could leave. "So, what do you think of the new agent?" she asked.

"Very quick on the uptake, but I don't like to make first impressions," Gibbs said as he walked out of the lab.

"Uh, huh," Abby said, turning back around to her computer. "I think we have another strong-willed and competent agent," she said, smiling at her computer.

-----------------Later that night---------------------

"Ever been to a club Ziva," Buffy asked as they walked towards Jillian's, both decked out in club attire. Buffy had decided to bring Ziva along to help stake out the place a little bit, finding clues. She had decided to not take Tony mainly because of how much he reminded her of Xander and how much Xander was a magnet for trouble.

"A few times," Ziva answered. "I wasn't too impressed with them. So you went to a lot back in California, yes?"

"Oh, tons," Buffy said, a smile of memory coming on. "The Bronze was, like, the cool hangout place in Sunnydale. Well…. I guess it was really one of the only remotely interesting hangout places in Sunnydale," she finished with a smile.

"So, what do you think, split up?" Ziva asked as they walked up to the club.

"Yeah. We might get more info that way," Buffy said.

"And just casual conversation?" Ziva asked again.

"Yeah, their tongues might be a little looser that way. Some people just clam up when they see or even smell a badge," Buffy answered.

"Smell a badge?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Just a figure of speech," Buffy said with a half grin. Ziva nodded. "It's more fun this way anyways," Buffy finished with a sly grin. Ziva laughed and walked off.

Buffy was about to walk up to a group of guys when her spidey sense tingled and she noticed a clearly pale and hungry looking man walk a brunette out the back door. "Why do vamps always seem to follow me," Buffy groaned and followed them out. To try to smooth some suspicions and hopefully calm the girl a little, Buffy fished in her jeans for her badge and when she stepped out she yelled in a commanding voice towards the couple who were clearly starting to struggle, "Halt! NCIS!"

In a flash, the brunette yanked the man over her shoulder and in the blink of an eye, he was dust on the pavement.

"Hey B," a familiar voice called out in a Boston accent to her as the brunette stood up, her tattoo showing clearly on her arm. "Wow, you're 'n official keeper of the peace now."

"Hey Faith, didn't recognize you," Buffy said, genuinely pleased to see her formerly only sister-slayer. "I guess I didn't really expect you here. How are you doing, and what are you doing in Virginia? I thought you were in Cleveland?"

"To answer the first question, I'm five by five. Being free's sitting well wi' me," Faith answered with a smile as she walked over and they both sat on the steps, facing each other. "To answer the other questions, a couple newbie slayers came into Cleveland and Red's babysitting 'em for now. She also said there's more activity down here lately without a slayer around, so decided to come here for a while, check it out, ya know?" Buffy nodded with a smile, remembering Faith's restless tendencies. She realized as she thought about it that Ziva was kind of like that too. "So, when did you become all government agenty?" Faith asked, bringing Buffy out of her thoughts.

"Actually this is my first day on the job. I did training for a couple of months though before that. Seems Riley put a good word in for me in the crime agencies and NCIS was the first to contact me, so I contacted them first. Thought it would be good, fighting bad on and off the job now instead of flipping meat patties on a grill," Buffy said with a grin.

"Way to go B," Faith said, slapping Buffy on the shoulder. "Something I guess I would prob'ly consider, except, hey, wanted fugitive here," she finished with a grin, pointing at herself. "So what brings you out here? Just hangin'?" she asked.

"Actually work. That reminds me, were you here last night around midnight?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Faith answered with a shrug.

"Did you notice this man by any chance?" she asked as she pulled out a picture of Corporal Hawkins.

"Yeah, he got into a kinda scuffle with another guy, 'till security told 'em to break it up. Saw them walking t'the back rooms later on after I staked a vamp out back," Faith said. "Why, he in trouble or somethin'?"

"He's dead, murdered here last night," Buffy said. "Hey, you think you could come into the office and give us a description of the guy you saw him with?"

"Sure B, only problem is, not real reliable here with my record."

"Actually, Riley was able to tweak your identity a little bit. The girl who was in jail in LA is a Faith Wilkins, you're Faith Lehane. He just tweaked around the past of Faith Wilkins to make her actually have a past, and your fingerprint fits Faith Lehane, so you're good," Buffy said.

"That's sweet, B. Wish Riley would have told me sooner though. Woulda made life a little easier, ya know?"

"I'll mention that to him the next time I call him," Buffy said with a grin.

"So where do I need to meet you for this whole thing?" Faith asked.

"Oh, you can stay at my place tonight and I can bring you in to work with me in the morning," Buffy answered.

"Jeez, way to make it sound like bring your kid to work day or somethin'," Faith said with a grin and put her hands up defensively when Buffy started to protest. "Just jokin' B, I appreciate you letting me stay at your place."

"Well, its exchange for you helping me with this job," Buffy said and added, " and this case. Well, better go and let Ziva know I found a witness, or sort of witness," Buffy finished with a sigh as she stood up and Faith followed her.

"Ziva your partner?" Faith asked as Buffy opened the door.

"Yeah, she's cool, very slayery," she added.

"Is she a slayer?" Faith asked.

"Naa...at least, I don't think so," Buffy said as they walked back into the club and the music.

--------------------------END CHAPTER 4-----------------------------


	5. Fox in the Henhouse

Summary: Faith interacts with the team and garners some interesting responses.

Background: For the sake of the story, Tony doesn't have a girlfriend. He is still more mature, but he never went out with that one girl

Rating: PG-13. Some language

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or NCIS

A/N: Thank you to my new beta cflat from You helped me out so much!

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Lady Ryn of Sunnydale

----------------------CHAPTER 5----------------Fox in the Henhouse

"So, where's the squirt?" Faith asked as she walked through the door of Buffy's apartment after Buffy unlocked and opened it.

"She's probably out clubbing. Gets home from college and she decides that she can do everything she wants now," Buffy said with a grin.

"Just takin' after me and you, B," Faith said as she flopped down on the couch. "So the brat's in college now, huh? Whoda thunk that. Where she goin'?"

"Boston University, actually," Buffy said with a grin as she flopped down next to Faith on the couch. "Got her through high school back in California, and she decided she liked you so much she wanted to go to Boston to be just like you."

"I'm touched," Faith said with a grin and sarcastic tone, then added, "more likely though she fell in love wi' Boston Rob from Survivor."

"Man, I told her to stay away from those reality shows," Buffy said with a grin. A comfortable silence fell between the two as Faith looked around the apartment.

"So," Faith said as she stretched her arms behind her and leaned back against the back of the couch, "how many vamps you think we dusted together, huh? 50,100? Man that was fun," she said with a groan as she stretched her muscles.

"Take a zero out of that 100 and I think we got our numbers there," Buffy said with a grin. "It was nice to just let go after all that strict military training."

"Told ya before, just need to let go, have some fun," Faith said as she slung her arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Yeah, and look where that got us last time, huh?" Buffy said as she craned her neck around to look at Faith.

"Ooh, ya burned me, Buffy, right here," Faith said as she held her heart and looked all hurt.

Buffy grinned and pushed Faith down on the couch. "So, I guess you can sleep here tonight. I'll get some sheets and stuff," Buffy said as she got up and walked to her closet.

"So, whatcha been up to since old SunnyD?" Faith asked as she followed Buffy to help her. "Besides all your government agent stuff. Red said something about you going to school and shit, but didn't mention your whole good cop thing going on."

Buffy grinned at Faith and explained, "Well, I finished my college education at UC Irvine after everything had settled down. Then, like I said, I got contacted by NCIS and came here for training. Nothing as exciting as an apocalypse, I know, but it's kinda nice," Buffy said as she laid out the sheet on the coach and started tucking it in while Faith was stuffing pillows in pillowcases. "It's calm. As for the good cop thing," Buffy added with a chuckle, "I wasn't sure if I was going to make the job so I hadn't called her yet." Buffy stood up for a second to grab the top sheet. "What about you? Will said you were helping her out in Cleveland?"

"Yo, I tried that calm crap stuff for a while after everything settled down, but it got boring, so when Red offered to let me help 'er over the new mouth of hell, I jumped at the chance, even if it meant working with the super wannabes," Faith said with a shrug. "Been there ever since. Nothing really exciting either, 'cept for all the vamps and creepy stuff there. What about you 'n Angel? Still goin'?" Faith said as Buffy finished with the sheets.

"Na, didn't work for the two of us. I was coming out here anyway and I guess he isn't too fond of the DC area, so I'm single, yet again," she finished with a sigh. "Can flirt with anyone I want to now," she added with a grin.

"I can for sure help you ou' wi' that B," Faith said. Buffy laughed then let out a big yawn.

"Well, better get some sleep. I have to be in early in the morning and if I'm not awake, I think Gibbs'll flay me alive," Buffy said with a shake of her head.

"Sounds evil, sure you don't need me ta stake'm or anything?" Faith said with a staking motion with her hands. "Turn'm ta dust?"

"That's OK Faith. I'm sure the Director wouldn't be too happy about that," Buffy said through laugh. "Night Faith."

"Night Buff. And, thanks again for givin' me a place to stay for tonight," Faith said with a smile.

"No problem Faith. Just, try not to attack Dawn when she comes in, 'k?"

-----------------------Early the next morning----------------

"So how was clubbing Ziva?" Tony asked as Ziva came in holding her head.

"Please don't talk so loud Tony," Ziva asked with a groan.

"Oh my god, you're hungover, aren't you? Hey, Probie, Ziva's got a hangover!" Tony said with excitement in his voice.

"What?! I'm not hung over anything. What are you talking about?" Ziva said, then winced. "I shouldn't have taken that last drink," Ziva groaned with her head in her hands.

"No, Ziva, not hang over, hangover, you know the headache and nausea you get from getting drunk the night before? Here," McGee said as he handed her aspirin and some water.

"Thanks McGee," Ziva said gratefully. "And I know what a hangover is," she added once her head started to clear from the aspirin and water. "It's just hard to think when..."

"All right, I really need to start hanging out with Buffy if her friends are that hot," Tony interrupted suddenly, looking past Ziva's desk towards the elevator.

Ziva turned around and noticed Buffy and Faith walking towards them from the elevator. "Oh, that's Buffy's witness. That's all I remember before Buffy placed me in a cab to go home."

"Wow B, nice workplace you got here. Hope you get health insurance," Faith said as she looked around the office as they walked over. Her strong voice with the Boston accent reached the group's ears and Tony was all but drooling over Faith. Buffy was nice and all, but the bad girl vibe that Faith was letting off just lured Tony in like a net. Her long dark brown, almost black hair was in waves down her back and she was wearing a short-sleeved, low-cut black shirt with the words 'Bite Me' on the front, and her tattoo was clearly showing. She also had tight black leather pants and black leather boots.

"You can shut your mouth now Tony, you're drooling," Ziva said, her head feeling better. Tony's mouth instantly clicked shut, but a grin was plastered on his face.

"Hey guys," Buffy said as she walked up with Faith tagging along behind her. "This is our witness, Faith Lehane. Faith, you met Ziva briefly," Faith winked at Ziva and tossed her a bottle of aspirin in which she responded with a 'got some thanks' and tossed it right back, "that's Anthony DiNozzo, or Tony, and Timothy McGee, or just McGee."

"Hey," Faith said with a smirk, "ya'll remind me o' the Scooby Gang back 'n SunnyD," Faith finished as she flopped into the nearest chair, which happened to be Tony's. "Pretty cool B."

"Scooby Gang?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Oh, just a nickname that my circle of friends kinda adopted in Sunnydale," Buffy explained as she leaned against her desk with her arms crossed.

"Oh, so you know Buffy then?" McGee asked, sort of checking Faith out.

"B and I go way back, yo. Sorta sisters," Faith said with her sly grin.

"You don't look anything alike?" McGee said, now also confused.

"That's where the sorta came in," Faith said, just slightly masking the, 'You're dumb' look.

"So, what do you do Faith," Tony said, coming to sit on his desk to face Faith, a charming smile on his lips.

"Well," Faith said as she leaned forward, letting her cleavage show to Tony, "I work for an agency in Cleveland that's based out of London. Boring research on old myths and wiggy stuff. Kinda hard for a girl to be cooped up like that; had to get some fresh air, so I came here." Faith then proceeded to get up and lean against the desk next to Tony.

"It has to be really hard for a girl like you to be inside all the time researching. How do you stay in shape like you do?" Tony asked with an appreciative look at her body. Faith inched closer and answered,

"Work ou' ev'ry day. Great place by the workplace, ya know? All the weights and shit work great," Faith finished, scooting even closer, letting her arm muscles flex.

"Wow, you cou…owwwww!" Tony yelled as Gibbs walked by him and slapped him on the head.

"Stop flirting DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk and looked at his team expectantly, but it wasn't his team who gave him answers to who the girl was.

"Hey, G-man! You mus' be the boss 'round here. I'm Faith, your witness," Faith said as she walked over letting her hips sway and held out her hand.

"Has anyone interviewed her yet?" Gibbs said as he ignored Faith's hand and looked at his team.

"I'll do that right away, Boss," Tony said as he scrambled for the case file and a pad of paper.

"Never mind DiNozzo, I'll do it," Gibbs said as he grabbed his pad of paper, pen, and case file. "Come with me, Miss…."

"Lehane." Faith finished for him and smirked when Gibbs finally shook her hand

Gibbs then walked away with Faith following and the rest of the team following her. They walked into the interrogation room while the others went into the viewing room and Gibbs asked, "Do you mind if the interview is done in here? Our newest agent needs some learning experience."

"Five-by-five for me, G-man. I've got no problem with it," Faith said as she again unceremoniously plopped herself down in the chair.

"So, Miss Lehane," Gibbs started but was interrupted by Faith.

"Call me Faith. You're making me sound all old and important," Faith said with a grin.

Gibbs ignored her comment, glared at her, and continued, "So, you saw the Corporal at the club the night he was killed?"

"Yeah, yo, he was getting into this nasty dogfight with this big Hispanic dude 'till the security broke 'em up," Faith said, demonstrating the dogfight with her fists. "Saw the two of 'em later, walkin' to the back rooms. Didn't think twice 'bout it. See a lot of nasty fights at clubs."

"Did you get a good look at the guy?" Gibbs asked, again glaring at her to try to take this seriously, writing down the info.

"Yeah, he was, like, maybe 6 foot…"

---------------------Behind the glass observing------------------------

"Wow, she isn't even flinching at his glares. She just keeps going," Ziva said, a little awed. "And she talks funny."

"Yeah, even you flinch at his glares Ziva," Tony said, watching Faith with even a little more interest if that was possible.

"That's Faith for you," Buffy said with a sigh and a grin as she watched Faith infuriate Gibbs, yet at the same time get the job done of describing the guy.

"Seems to recollect the guy pretty easily," McGee said, impressed.

"Seems to be completely aware of her surroundings, almost in control of them," Ziva said. "She would make a good agent. You two are really similar Buffy."

Buffy smiled, then McGee spoke up again, "You too, Ziva. The three of you together in a crowded area wouldn't miss anything. Kind of spooky really."

Buffy nudged Ziva, "Better not miss anything next time or they'll have our heads, eh Ziva?" Buffy said, looking very serious.

"Yes, and we'll never hear the end of it," Ziva responded, suppressing a grin.

"They're done," McGee said as Faith and Gibbs got up and walked towards the door.

"Thank you Probie, because, you know, them walking out of the room wouldn't be an indication that they were done, now would it?" Tony said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was just saying Tony," McGee said, but Tony cut him off.

"So, what did you learn, Buffy?" he asked, standing in front of Buffy with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Don't state the obvious in front of you?" Buffy answered. Ziva snorted and McGee grinned. Tony opened his mouth for a retort but Buffy cut in. "OK, start with the broad stuff and work your way to the specifics. Or, start with a background, if there is any, and work your way to the present," Buffy said, using hand motions to back up what she was saying and grinning happily after she finished.

"Pretty good," Tony said.

"I know," Buffy answered and walked passed him out the door and to the desks. Ziva and McGee followed, grinning at Tony as they walked by.

"Why do I feel like I am missing something?" Tony said as he turned around and followed.

"So, we are looking for a 6 foot Hispanic man with a muscular build, with a mustache, and hairline scar below his right eye. May go by the name of Carlos. Ziva, take Buffy with you and go back to the club; see if you can get any more information about this guy, contact information or maybe where he lives. McGee, please drive Miss Lehane to wherever she needs to go, and DiNozzo, you can go and check with Abby on the status of those numbers she is trying to decrypt and those drug tests," Gibbs barked out once they were all present. Everyone scrambled to get ready to do their job and once Buffy had her gun and gear she walked over towards Faith.

"You got a nice group here B, and a nice job by the looks o' it. Don't screw it up this time, ya hear me?" she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Thanks Faith. You know, you are more than welcome to stay with me and Dawn while you are staying in the area," Buffy answered.

"Might take ya up on tha', thanks. Sure the squirt won't mind?" Faith asked.

"Na, she'll get over it," Buffy answered with a grin.

Faith grinned back then looked around and said, "Where's Mc-Man Come on, let's get goin'," she said as she spotted McGee walking towards her with the keys. "You're takin' me to B's place," she finished as they walked towards the elevator. "Oh and Tony, what about tomorrow night, 8 o'clock?" she asked with a sly grin toward Tony. Tony grinned wildly and nodded his head.

"8 o'clock, I'll pick you up," he answered.

"Works for me, yo," Faith said and winked at him and followed McGee to the elevator while Ziva and Buffy followed.

Gibbs shook his head as he walked down to Ducky's lab. What had he gotten himself into with this team?

----------------------END CHAPTER 5-------------------


	6. New Trouble

** Summary:** Buffy and Ziva pick up their suspect and some new trouble is brewing in Virginia

** Rating:** PG-13

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or NCIS, sadly

** _ A/N:_** Thank you again for everyone's reviews and suggestions!! I really do take them to heart!!

And thank you again to my beta Cflat on TTH!! You have helped a ton.

All reviews are greatly appreciated, and I love constructive criticism.

Lady Ryn 

-------------------------- ** CHAPTER 6 ** ------------------New Trouble

"So, Faith is interesting," Ziva said as Buffy navigated through the traffic in Norfolk to get back to Jillian's.

"That's an understatement," Buffy said with a grin. She had decided to drive when McGee has pulled her aside and warned her about Ziva's driving. She had finally taken driving courses, and her driving had gotten a lot better than when she was in Sunnydale. "She's been through a lot; we've been through a lot, though not always on the same side."

Ziva nodded. "I didn't notice any friction between you two?" Ziva commented.

"Naa, we resolved a lot of our differences over the years since Sunnydale and we've gotten pretty close. She's good to have around. My friend Willow in Cleveland works with Faith on a day to day basis and really enjoys having her around, but sometimes I think she is ready to throttle her," Buffy added with a grin in Ziva's direction.

"I can see that," Ziva said with a grin of her own. "With the whole 'I take my own orders and am better than you' vibe that she gives out. Spotted that a mile away."

"That is totally Faith, but she has been better on the 'I'm better than you' stuff lately," Buffy answered.

Suddenly, Buffy's phone rang and she fished it out of her pants pocket and checked the number before opening it. "Hey Dawnie, what's up? Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Actually, just wanted to ask you, why is Faith sleeping on our coach in our living room? She practically attacked me last night when I walked through the door. She's worse than you when you're sleeping," Dawn answered on the other line.

"She just came in from Cleveland to do some work, and I offered to let her stay at the house. She'll actually probably be arriving there again in not too long because one of my coworkers is dropping her off. And I really hope this isn't the only reason you're calling me because I'm at work and my boss'll kill me," Buffy answered, dodging a car on the road at the same time.

"Oh no, don't worry, I wouldn't call you just for that. Well, maybe I would at another time, but not this time. Willow called, said that some of the seers have found a big demon disturbance in our area and we should be expecting some trouble, like apocalyptic trouble, possibly."

Buffy groaned, "Why couldn't this have happened last week, or any other time between the time I arrived in this city and now. All right, let Faith know when she arrives and I'll see what I can do. I'm working a case right now so I don't know the timing. But Faith can help you out, at least for now. And will you be nice to her? For my sake?"

"I'm nice to her Buffy. I kicked you out of the house so she could replace you, remember?"

"Yeah, let's not have a repeat of that either."

Dawn laughed on the other end then added, "Oh, Faith's back."

Buffy heard the door open and Faith's voice drifted over the line, "Hey Timothy, you sure you don't want to come in? The G-man wouldn't know, just a quickie, come on."

Then McGee's voice, unusually high, drifted over the line too, "No that's ok Miss Lehane, really. I should be getting back to work. Have a nice day!" Buffy then heard the door quickly slam and she chuckled.

Dawn also proceeded to chuckle and said, "Well, looks like Faith has already got a friend on your squad. Well, good luck on that case!"

Buffy smiled and answered, "Thanks Dawn, and be careful, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful, don't worry. I grew up with you, remember? Later."

Buffy heard the line click, then she closed her cell phone and put it back in her pocket. "My sister," Buffy explained to Ziva's questioning look. "Big ant problem in the kitchen," she then added to explain the conversation. "Dawn's afraid of ants and Faith has always been good at that bug exterminating thing," she finished with a grin.

Ziva chuckled as Buffy then pulled into a parking spot outside of Jillian's. The two of them then got out of the car and walked into the bar.

"Ah, Special Agent Summers, Officer David, what can I do for you this time," the manager asked when he spotted them walking over.

"We are looking for a man that was here the night that the vic was killed. He got into a fight with him that night," Ziva said as the manager shook his head, "Hispanic, around six foot, muscular…."

"Oh, yes, I know him, Carlos Ramirez, I think. I remember looking at his driver's license when we carded him." The manager then walked to his computer and started typing away. "Yeah, Carlos Ramirez. A regular here. Yeah, he got into a fight with the Corporal and security had him thrown out. You said someone spotted him going back to the room where the Corporal was killed?" The manager asked as he looked between the two of them.

"Yes. You said he was thrown out?" Ziva asked the manager.

The manager nodded his head, "Yeah, we don't deal with trouble makers here. Bad for the business."

Buffy nodded then said, "Well thank you again for your time. We will contact you if we have any more questions." Buffy and Ziva then headed out of the club and back to their car. "Well at least we have a name," Buffy said with a sigh and Ziva nodded.

"Let me get a hold of McGee, see if we can get an address," Ziva said as she pulled out her cell and dialed McGee's number.

"Hey McGee, you back at the office? Ok, great. Could you tell Gibbs we got a name for our guy and could you see what information you can get on him? His full name is Carlos Ramirez," Ziva said to him over the phone. There was a long pause as she heard McGee talking to Gibbs then typing on his computer. She then heard him say he got it and then he relayed her the address and Gibbs's directions. "Great, thanks. We'll head there now and bring him in for questioning." Ziva then closed her phone and turned to Buffy. "The address is the Coral Dr. Apartments in Downtown, room 35."

Buffy nodded, then waited a little while longer in silence then added, "Well, that's great, but I'm not a walking navigation system and I just moved here. How do I get there?"

"Oh, sorry, just head downtown and get off on the Coral Dr. Exit and keep going south. It'll be on your right," Ziva told her. Buffy nodded, tuned the car around to go the other direction on the highway and floored it, the car lurching.

They finally reached the apartments and Buffy parked the car in the street, hitting the curb a couple times in her attempts to parallel park, and the two of them headed to room 35. Ziva knocked on the door as they waited. The door finally opened and they were faced with, as Faith described, a six-foot Hispanic man who was a lot more than just muscular. He could easily have been a bodybuilder. "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice deep with his Mexican accent showing through.

Buffy looked up from her 5'3 height and pulled out her badge and showed it to Carlos. "My name is Special Agent Summers, and this is Officer David. We're here to ask you to accompany us to NCIS headquarters to answer some questions about the murder of a certain corporal the other night."

Carlos narrowed his eyes at the two women then nodded. "Fine, but I would like my lawyer there."

Ziva nodded at him and said, "That will be fine."

Carlos grabbed his wallet, keys, and cell phone and followed the two women down to the car and got into the back seat. He took his cell phone out and started speaking rapidly in Spanish to his lawyer the whole way. There was silence between Buffy and Ziva, and when they pulled up at NCIS headquarters, they saw Carlos's lawyer waiting. He was another bodybuilder type, but looked more Spanish than Mexican with his pale skin and dark hair.

"This is going to be fun," Buffy muttered to Ziva as they stepped out.

"Oh, you have no idea," Ziva answered.

------------------------- ** END CHAPTER 6 ** ------------------------------


	7. New Leads Gives New Possibilities

**Summary:** Some new leads are exposed in the case.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Buffy nor NCIS.

_**A/N: Sorry for the huge delay!! I feel really bad!! I have some new ideas floating around in my head right now, so the next update should be much quicker. Hope you like the chapter! This one is not betaed, sorry, the next one I will, I just wanted to get this one out quick.**_

------------------------**CHAPTER 7**--------------------New Leads Give New Possibilities

"Do you recognize this man?" Gibbs asked as he slammed the photograph of Corporal Hawkins on the table in front of Carlos Ramirez.

"Maybe," Carlos answered as he slouched back in his chair after examining the photograph. "Where am I supposed to know him from?"

"A couple of nights ago, Jillian's bar, Norfolk," Gibbs answered.

"Ah, yes, the bastard tried to steal my girl and I gave him a piece of my mind, that's all," Carlos said with a smile.

"Does a piece of your mind mean stabbing out his eyes, slitting his throat and leaving him by a dumpster?" Gibbs continued, leaning forward across the table.

"Of course not Agent Gibbs. I'm not a murderer. I just roughed him up a little bit, threw a few punches. Guy wasn't worth killing for," Carlos said as he smiled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Do you have any substantial evidence keeping my client here Special Agent Gibbs, or can he leave?" the lawyer asked, annoyed.

"I have a witness who has you walking back with Corporal Hawkins after you were thrown out of the bar. Want to explain that Mr. Ramirez?" Gibbs interrupted, both answering the lawyer's question and finishing his interrogation at the same time.

"I came in the back way. I had left my wallet in that room I had paid for in the back of the club and I went back in to get it. Hawkins spotted me I guess, came over and followed me into the back room, trying to apologize. I told him to shove off and leave me alone, and I left. End of story, good bye. Never saw him again," Carlos finished. He then rolled his eyes, sighed, and leaned towards Gibbs, "Look, if anyone was gonna kill that bastard, it would be Mr. Shifty Eyes. This guy that sits in the back of the bar drinkin' and never talkin' to no one. He and Hawkins were having a pretty heated discussion that night about something."

"Does Mr. Shifty Eyes have a name?" Gibbs asked.

"Hell if I know, I've never talked the guy, nor would I ever. Can I go now?" he finished.

"Can you describe him at all," Gibbs asked, ignoring the question.

"Hell, I never gave that guy a second look. And he always sat in the shadows. Again, can I go now?" Carlos asked, annoyed.

"Special Agent Gibbs my client has…" the lawyer started before Gibbs cut him off by standing up and walking out the door.

"McGee, please escort Mr. Ramirez and his lawyer out of the building?" he said, walking straight past Buffy, McGee, Ziva, and Tony.

"Sure thing boss," McGee answered, walking into the interrogation room.

Buffy, Ziva, and Tony followed Gibbs into the bullpen where Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"You three, go back to the bar and talk to the owner about this Shifty Eyes guy and find a name," Gibbs barked out. When the three stood there looking at him for a second he looked up again and shouted, "Now!"

"On it boss," three voices chorused as guns, badges and bags were grabbed. The three of them then quickly made there way to the elevator and down it.

"So, Miss Summers, what do you…" Tony began as they walked through the parking lot to the car.

"Give it a rest, Tony," Ziva interrupted. "Besides, don't you have a date with Faith tonight, not Buffy?"

"I have to test the probbie Ziva, being the senior field agent and all," Tony answered, acting hurt, but hiding back a smile.

"Awww, poor Tony," Buffy said, also hiding back a grin she patted Tony on the cheek, actually breaking into a grin when he flinched. "So many girls, such little time to flirt."

"Hey," Tony answered, "that is so not true."

"I'll drive," Ziva then interrupted as they walked up to the car.

"Ahhh, Ziva, no," Tony started to say when Ziva again interrupted him.

"Tony, I'm not that bad. I've gotten better," she said as she clambered into the driver's seat and Buffy beat Tony to the passenger's seat. She then grinned sweetly at him as he slid past to the back seat.

A wild car ride later, Buffy stumbled out of the passenger's seat, grabbing onto the car to steady herself. "Alright, anyone who ever criticizes my driving again gets a car ride with Ziva," she said, looking slightly pale.

"I can remember a few near misses the other day from you Buffy," Ziva answered. "Look who's calling the pot black."

"That's look who's the pot calling the kettle black, Zee-vah," Tony corrected.

"Whatever," Ziva said exasperatedly.

"Ah, Special Agent DiNozzo, Summers and Officer David. Two visits in one day. What can I do for you this time?" the bar owner asked, walking around a few customers to stand by the NCIS officers.

"We're looking for another man, this time a man who seems to be a regular and sits in the corner never talking to anyone?" Buffy asked when both Ziva and Tony slightly pushed her forward, trying to give her more experience.

"Oh yeah, I know him. Don't know his name though. He's sitting right there actually," he said as he pointed into the corner at a young man slouched in a chair in the corner. His eyes were darting around the room, never still, and they were slightly narrowed suspiciously at everyone in the room. His eyes suddenly alighted on the NCIS officers, and he tensed up and looked ready to run, but didn't move. Buffy tensed up at the same time, as did Ziva and Tony, but she did for more than just readying herself to run. If it wasn't for the sun outside, Buffy would have pegged the guy to be a vampire. He was making her spidey sense tingle, and his definitely shifty eyes were setting her on edge. He reminded her strongly of Ethan Rayne, and she didn't like it. As Tony and Ziva walked over to the table, Buffy glanced around the room and was surprised when she spotted Faith over by the bar, flirting with the bartender. Actually, she was surprised Tony hadn't spotted her. Telling her partners that she would catch up with them, she walked over to Faith.

"Starting partying a little early aren't ya Faith?" Buffy asked as she came and stood next to Faith, grinning at her.

"Never too early to start partyin' B. You shoulda know that," Faith answered with a grin as she turned to her sister slayer. "Decided with the sun goin' down earlier, I'd get some fun in before my big date," she finished with a predatory grin. "What's up? 'Cause I know that you wouldn't be leaving Officer David and very Special Agent DiNozzo over there unless you had somethin' on your mind."

"You see that guy they're talking to?" Buffy asked nodding to Mr. Shifty Eyes. Faith nodded, cocking an eyebrow. "Have you gotten any weird vibes from him?"

"Oh, totally Buff. I thought it was just me, but I've been keeping an eye on him. Gives me the wiggins, ya know?" Faith answered.

Buffy nodded, "Me too. I can't put my finger on it."

Suddenly, the man jumped out of his seat and started running. "Oh, we've got a runner," Buffy said as she started sprinting after the man as he ran out of the door into the dying sunlight, Faith, Tony, and Ziva hot on her heals. He skidded around a corner as he did a quick turn, but on a last minute whim, Buffy dove and rugby tackled him to the ground. Ziva and Faith came skidding up beside her, Tony just behind. Ziva handcuffed him while Buffy held him down and Tony read him his rights.

"Resisting arrest, that's a big mistake there big guy," Tony finished as Buffy and Ziva dragged him up.

"Nice goin'!" Faith commented with a grin at the team. "Gotta say I'm impressed."

Tony noticed Faith for the first time and then smiled his huge grin. "Hey! Still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Course, wouldn't miss it," Faith winked at him, then moved off back to the club.

"Nice running there Summers!" Tony then commented as they walked back to the car, Mr. Shifty Eyes squirming between Ziva and Buffy.

"Nice tackle," Ziva added with a grin.

"I try. I don't usually like to go for the flare, but you know, it's fun sometimes," Buffy answered, smirking.

"I didn't do anything!" their captive then yelled angrily, glaring at all of them. "Let me go!"

"You ran smart one!" Tony answered. "If that's not a guilty move then I don't know what is!" He then pulled out his cell phone and punched a few buttons and held the phone up to his ear. "Hey boss? Yeah, we got him. We're bringing him in now."

Tony opted to sit in the back with their captive while Buffy took control of the wheel and let Ziva be the passenger.

"I didn't do anything!" the captive kept yelling until both Buffy and Ziva turned around and yelled "SHUT UP!" with their angry faces. He didn't talk again the whole ride, but hid in the corner of the car.

-------------------------- **END CHAPTER 7**-------------------------


	8. The Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy or NCIS, unfortunately, because if I did, I would be rich with a huge horse stable and yadayadayad.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Shifty Eyes is interrogated, muhahaha.

_**A/N:**__ Again, I apologize for the long wait! I'm really sorry, but I've had a really hard time just sitting down and writing. I have been having major ADD moments lately, and I have also been working on two other NCIS stories on (if you're interested, my screen name there is Lady Ryn of Sunnydale). I hope you like this chapter! Please, I would love to hear all your comments, good, bad, flamers, or just nice chapter, or bad chapter. When I get reviews, it motivates me all the more to write quicker. Thanx! Also, thank you to all my faithful readers and to all the people who have reviewed! Also, thank you for the recommendations!! Lady Ryn_

-------------------------------**CHAPTER 8**---------------------------_The Interrogation_

McGee, Ziva, Buffy, and Tony stood in the observation room of the interrogation room, watching shifty eyes squirm in his seat. He kept looking around, to the glass, to the door, and to the camera.

"He's been in there for almost an hour and he isn't tiring at all," Tony said, narrowing his eyes at the suspect. "He's making me tired just looking at him. Look, there he goes again!" he exclaimed as the man jumped out of his seat and starting pacing back and forth.

"He's starting to make me antsy," McGee echoed

Ziva and Buffy both remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. Buffy still couldn't get ride of that wacky feeling that the man was giving off. It was making her skin crawl, and she didn't like it. And, to make matters worse, the man kept looking through the glass straight at her. Buffy was so focused on the man, that when Gibbs opened the door to the interrogation room, she jumped. Ziva cocked an eyebrow at her while the others didn't seem to notice.

"Please sit down," Gibbs said, then paused as he looked down at the file in his hand, "Mr. Johnson." Gibbs then sat down himself as Johnson sat down jerkily, still looking around nervously.

"Where's the slayer?" he asked.

"The slayer?" Gibbs asked, leaning forward and looking at him quizzically.

Buffy visibly paled in the observation room as she stepped back away from the glass.

"Yeah, the tiny blonde one. Where is she?" he said, looking around nervously. "I didn't do anything. I swear. Please don't let her in here with me!" he said, gripping the table and looking desperately at Gibbs. Ziva, Tony, and McGee looked oddly at Buffy as stood there.

In the interrogation room, Gibbs took a long sip of his coffee and walked out. Seconds later he busted into the observation room.

"Summers," he yelled, stopping in front of her. "What the hell is going on? Why does he think you're a slayer? Slayer of what?"

"Boss, a slayer is a Vampire Slayer," McGee answered for Buffy. Buffy tried to hide her relief as everyone turned their attention to him. "There is supposedly one girl in the world who is a lone warrior up against the demons, vampires, and basically everything that goes bump in the night," McGee finished knowledgeably.

"And you would know this how, Elf Lord?" Gibbs asked, fully turning towards him.

"Well, there are a lot of myths floating around about them on the Internet. Abby was really into researching everything about them for a while and she used to fill me in all the details," McGee answered.

"You're kidding?" Tony said, his face showing his disbelief.

"No, and if this guy really believes fantasy is reality and has read about all these slayers and things, then it is understandable that he would believe Buffy to be a slayer. See, the last known recorded slayer was a small blonde woman. Buffy fits that description!" McGee finished.

"Yeah, a lot of women do, McGee," Tony answered.

"Yeah, but you know how scary Buffy can get!" McGee said as Buffy protested with a low "Hey!" "He probably saw a small scary blonde woman and immediately his brain jumped to her being the slayer!"

Gibbs shook his head, then handed Buffy the folder in his hand, "Since he thinks you're this slayer and seems scared to death of you, you and Ziva are going to interrogate him." He then turned his eyes to Ziva, "No torture."

"Gibbs! I know that!" Ziva said defensively.

"Go!" he said, shooing them out the door.

Ziva and Buffy both scooted out the door into the hallway.

"Ready for your first interrogation?" Ziva asked. Buffy stood up tall and nodded. "Just let your inner slayer slide through," she added with a wink as she opened the door into the room. Buffy shook her head, collected herself and followed in relatively quickly.

The response was immediate. The man actually screamed like a girl, jumped up from his seat and ran away from the door.

"Sit down, Mr. Johnson," Ziva said as she walked towards the man.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled, cowering in the corner. "I swear I didn't!"

"Then why d'ya run?" Buffy asked, setting the folder down on the table and sitting down.

"What would you do if two slayers were suddenly watching you?" he said, saying it as if it were obvious.

"Two?" Ziva asked, looking quizzically at the man.

"Yeah, the brunette one at the club, too," he answered. "I don't want her in here either!" he suddenly yelled as the words came out of his mouth.

"Mr. Johnson, please sit down and we'll try to arrange to not have the other slayer come in," Buffy answered, leaning back in her chair.

He detached himself form the wall and warily made his way over to his own chair on the other side of the table. He eased himself down, though he looked ready to jump up again.

"Do you know this man?" Buffy asked, sliding the photograph of Corporal Hawkins across the table.

"Is she your Watcher?" he suddenly asked, jerking his head towards Ziva.

"Do I sound British to you, tough guy?" Ziva asked, sitting on the table with her back to the camera as she took out her knife and started cleaning her nails with it.

His eyes widened at the sight of the knife. "Eeek! No, no, no. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a slayer too. Please don't kill me! I didn't do anything, I swear!" he started gibbering away. Ziva turned to look at Buffy and mouthed, "He's crazy."

"Mr. Johnson, Mr. Johnson!" Buffy yelled at him, trying to get his attention back. "What didn't you do?"

"I, I, I di…didn't summon the…the…that demon, I sw…swear I didn't," he stuttered, shooting Ziva and Buffy both nervous glances. Buffy sat up straighter.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, slowly.

Johnson looked up into her eyes, squeaked, and looked back down at his hands, shaking. Ziva sheathed her knife, stood up, and slammed her hands down on the back of his chair.

"Spit it out!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, he made me do it! He…he threatened me, and…and when I told him I didn't want to do it, he burned me," he said, pulling up the arm of his jacket to reveal a clearly defined trident brand.

"What does this have to do with him?" Buffy asked, pointing again to the picture.

"He, he saw me, per…performing the ritual. And he, he told me that if someone saw me, that they would call in the slayers, and I, I would be killed. So, so, I had to stab out his eyes, and slit his throat to keep him from talking, or seeing anymore," Johnson finished, playing with a thread on his jacket. "He didn't even scream."

"That's revolting," Ziva said, her mouth twisted in a grimace.

"What, are you?" Buffy asked, staring directly into his eyes.

Johnson whimpered and sunk into his chair.

"What are you, and who hired you," Buffy asked leaning forward.

"He, he's in my head. He…talks to me," he said looking down.

"Well, I don't know why he chose you, you seem to have the backbone of a harmless little puppy," Buffy mocked, sitting back.

Suddenly, Johnson's eyes flashed red, and his lip curled into a snarl. "You have no idea what you're talking about. By now, the demon will have awoken, and this time tomorrow, the people of DC will scream in agony," he snarled.

Surprised by his sudden change in attitude, but not caught off guard, Buffy looked him straight in the eye and said, "Not on my watch."

He snarled again and lunged over the table at Buffy's throat, his eyes burning. Buffy grabbed him mid flight, flipped him over onto his back on the table, got up and slammed him against the wall, pulling his right hand behind his back and up, twisting his shoulder. "By this time next year, you'll wish we were the watcher's council," she whispered into his ear.

Ziva stood by, slightly in shock. Buffy and the, whatever it was, had been a complete blur since he lunged out of the seat, and Buffy had easily overpowered the larger man and now had him pinned against the wall. The banging of the door announced the arrival of Gibbs, Tony, and McGee as they ran in with their guns drawn. They had immediately leaft the observation room when Johnson had lunged across the table.

"I think she's got it handled, Gibbs," Ziva said, nodding towards Buffy.

With the guns of her partners trained on him, Buffy gave the man a last twist of his shoulder, and then let go. She then turned to walk out of the interrogation room and past her partners standing by the door, watching her in disbelief. Ignoring them, she reached for the phone clipped to the belt on her jeans, pulled it out and opened it. The last thing Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs heard before her voice faded away as she walked out the door was, "Willow, we've got a problem."

--------------------------------**END CHAPTER 8**-------------------------------


	9. You're a, what?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or Buffy.

**Rating: **PG-13 (some language)

**Summary:** Gibbs's reaction to the whole slayer thing.

_**A/N:**__ Ok, I must say I was so happy about all the reviews and feedback I got from the last chapter, I felt the intense need to write another one! I hope I am making a lot of people happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me suggestions. It helped me a lot on this chapter, and it really motivated me to write more! You guys are awesome! Again, on this chapter, please review again, and let me know what you think. Please tell me too if the characters are out of character, which you guys have been doing, thank you! Lady Ryn_

-----------------------------**CHAPTER 9**------------------------_You're a, what?_

Once Gibbs had made sure that Johnson, if that was even his name, was secure, he walked back into the hall to find Buffy; with Ziva, Tony, and McGee following shortly after. They found her pacing back and forth at the foot of the stairs talking very animatedly, but quietly, into her phone. However, her voice drifted towards them as they heard the one sided conversation.

"…could be big…No, I don't have any details, unfortunately. He kinda went all wacky on me when I tried to figure out who he was and what he did…Well, he seems to be some sort of demon with a bipolar disorder or something…No, the man I was interrogating. I have no information on the demon he was raising, and the only way I can think of getting it from him isn't exactly legal…Would you? That would be awesome and amazing and I would love you! Willow, you're a goddess…No, I know you're not really…but yeah. I'll let Faith and Dawnie know too…I know! If DC turns out to be another Sunnydale, I'm moving to Antarctica or something…Hahahaha, completely…Will you call Giles for me?...Thank you! I probably should get back to my team, I kinda just walked out of the interrogation room…I know, it's not good…I'll talk to you soon, let me know when you know anything…Bye!" Buffy's phone snapped shut as she then turned around, and was met by her entire team watching her oddly. Well, with the exception of Ziva.

_Wait a minute, how did she…_ Buffy began to think, then she was cut off by Gibbs's snap.

"Elevator, now!" he yelled, and as Ziva, McGee, and Tony started to sneak off, he turned on Ziva. "You too, David."

Ziva and Buffy were both frog marched towards the elevator in front of Gibbs, neither looking around or at each other, just at their feet. Gibbs reached past them, slamming the elevator call button, and then proceeded to fume behind them. The elevator dinged when it arrived, and everyone got in. The doors shut behind them with a clang.

"Yeesh," Tony said, looking at the closed elevator doors. "He's mad."

"Yeah," McGee agreed.

"What the hell is going on!" Gibbs yelled at Ziva and Buffy as he hit the emergency stop on the elevator, and Buffy flinched. "First he calls you a slayer," he yells, pointing at Buffy, "then when the two of you go in, and all of a sudden you seem to have all this knowledge about this watcher crap!" he yelled pointedly at Ziva. "Now I know you, and you wouldn't have paid any attention to Abby talking about this slayer myth or whatever."

Buffy tried to open her mouth to defend Ziva, but was cut off by Gibbs. "You're next." Buffy's mouth snapped shut.

"In Mossad, we are trained to expect the supernatural and not completely block it out. I had been informed of the slayers and the Watchers Council, though I did not know whether they were real or not, until today," she said, looking over towards Buffy.

"So, you're telling me that you knew all about this slayer thing he was talking about and the British watcher people that are associated with them, and you said nothing?!" Gibbs yelled, again.

"Gibbs, McGee had it all covered, there was really nothing for me to add," Ziva said, her face slightly angry as well.

"Except for the fact that a foreign intelligence agency was aware of them and they could be real!" he yelled again. "And you!" he suddenly turned to Buffy. Buffy shrunk back a little from his gaze. "He starts spouting off about this demon crap, and you clearly believe him because you start questioning him about it and then the second you leave the interrogation room you're on the phone with some Willow talking about demons and how dangerous this could be! Not to mention you were able to overpower a man almost twice your size!"

"Gibbs…" Buffy started, and then Gibbs cut her off.

"Are you this slayer person or not," he asked.

"Well, you see…" Buffy started to answer.

"This is a very simple answer, yes or no, Summers," Gibbs snarled.

"No, Gibbs, you don't underst…" Buffy started again.

"Summers!" Gibbs yelled, his voice vibrating off the walls of the small-enclosed walls of the elevator.

"Ok! Yes! I'm a slayer! You happy!" Buffy yelled back at him. "I'm the big bad Vampire Slayer, one girl in all the world to fight against the forces of evil!"

Gibbs actually let surprise cross his face at the ferocity of Buffy's answer.

"We're not exactly supposed to walk around with a 'I'm a slayer, ask me how' sticker on, Gibbs. There is a reason everyone thinks we're just a myth!" she snarled. Gibbs started to open his mouth, but Buffy countered him, "And yes, there are demons, and yes, we are in big trouble right now!"

"I was just about to ask if there is only supposed to be one slayer, why did that…demon…say that there were two of you?" Gibbs asked, a lot calmer.

Buffy clamped her mouth shut, until Gibbs gave her the questioning look, and then she rolled her eyes. "My friend Willow that I just called is a witch and activated all the girls who had the potential to be slayers to fight the big bad that caused Sunnydale to collapse," she answered.

"It is Faith, is it not?" Ziva suddenly said, coming out of left field. Buffy and Gibbs gave her a questioning glance. "The other slayer," she continued, as if it were obvious, "it was Faith."

Buffy looked up at the ceiling and nodded.

"Our witness?" Gibbs asked, looking from Buffy to Ziva. Buffy nodded. "She too is a…oh never mind. Wait, she was there when you apprehended Johnson?"

Buffy nodded. "She helped us apprehend him," she answered. She suddenly regretted saying it when Gibbs's face got all red and angry again.

"She, WHAT?" he yelled.

"It's what we're trained to do, Gibbs. He was setting both of our spidey senses off like crazy," Buffy answered.

"Spidey senses?" Gibbs spat.

"Don't you watch movies Gibbs? Spiderman?" Buffy asked

"No," Gibbs answered simply, as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, whatever. Slayers have this internal, I don't know what you would call it, warning signal or whatever that lets us know if anything supernatural is around, and Johnson was setting it off big time," Buffy answered.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, glaring daggers at Buffy. He then backpedaled back to what Buffy had said earlier, "So, you're telling me that this demon that he threatened us with is an actual threat?"

"Unfortunately, yeah," Buffy responded, cringing under Gibbs's glare.

"Damn," he said, turning the elevator back on and hitting the floor for the director's office.

-----------------------**END CHAPTER 9**----------------------


	10. Divvying Up Assignments

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor will I ever own, NCIS or Buffy.

**Rating:** Pg-13

**Summary:** Everyone finds out

_**A/N:**__ Ok, I wanted to update quicikly again and was sitting in my dorm room and decided to write again. I am most definitely not as happy with this chapter as some of the others, so please let me know what you think. I am begging you!! And thank you again to everyone who has reviewed!!! I really really really appreciate it!! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ____. Also, please let me know what you think about Faith. I wasn't quite sure what to do with her and Dawn's character so I would love feedback on that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and, as always, please review!! Lady Ryn_

-----------------------------**CHAPTER 10**---------------------------_Divvying Up Assignments_

Ziva and Buffy quietly followed Gibbs as he exited the elevator and headed towards the bullpen. McGee and Tony watched them walk up, and they both stood up as the trio drew level with them, then slowly sat back down when they kept going past the desks to the stairs. Tony gave Ziva and Buffy a questioning glance, and Buffy gave him an answer with a grimace and a mouthed "Help me!"

Gibbs stormed up the stairs, both Ziva and Buffy easily keeping up with him, but reluctant to follow. He breezed past Cynthia's desk as she tried to stop him.

"Special Agent Gibbs! You can't…ugh," she said, standing up then sitting back down again once the door was open and Gibbs was already in the director's office. Buffy gave her an apologetic look as she followed Ziva in.

"Shut the door," Gibbs snapped at Buffy as she walked in.

"Well, that was a dramatic entrance," Jenny said, taking off her glasses and setting them down on her desk. "To what do I owe the pleasure…"

"Did you know about her?" Gibbs cut her off, pointing at Buffy as Buffy cringed.

"Know what?" Jenny asked, looking at Buffy questioningly.

"That she is some slayer?" Gibbs responded.

"You're the slayer?" Jenny gave Buffy an incredulous look, then something seemed to click. "Wait, are you THE Buffy Summers?"

"You know who I am?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, all the heads of agencies are aware of the slayer, especially after that disaster in Sunnydale a few years ago," Jenny answered. "I should have connected the dots."

"So, you knew about the slayer?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I did. It was on a need to know basis, and so far you hadn't needed to know. Why all of a sudden is this coming in the open now?" she asked, looking from Buffy to Ziva to Gibbs.

"Apparently the man we have in custody in the interrogation room is a demon, and he has gone and raised another demon to wreak havoc on Washington DC," Ziva answered for everyone.

"Oh no," Jenny said, standing up from behind her desk and looking from Buffy to Gibbs for confirmation.

"I've called a friend of mine in Cleveland who is going to come down and try to help with the situation, and we already have another slayer here right now, so that should help," Buffy said, looking around. "I'm hoping my watcher will come out too."

"I'll assign a couple of teams to help you too," Jenny said, reaching for her computer.

"No," Buffy said firmly. Jenny gave her a confused look. "I don't want to have all of NCIS know that I'm a slayer and that slayers are real. We're supposed to be a 'secret' organization."

"Do you really think we're going to stand on the side and watch you fight this thing?" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs…" Buffy started saying.

"No, Buffy, we could help you. At least just the team could," Ziva said, speaking up. She grinned. "I've always wanted to watch a slayer fight."

"At least let your own team help you Buffy," Jenny added.

Buffy sighed. "Alright, alright. But if any of you get killed, it's not my fault."

"Abby and Ducky should know too. They could help you," Jenny said.

"Ok, but that's all! No one else," Buffy said.

"Palmer," Ziva added.

"Ok, ok, that's it! No one else! Ugh, Giles is going to kill me," Buffy ended with a groan.

"Ziva, why don't you get Tony and McGee," Jenny said, nodding towards the door. "I'll call Ducky and Abby."

"Right away, director," she said, walking out the door. Once she arrived down at the bullpen, Tony and McGee surrounded her.

"What is going on? You guys have been talking for…" Tony said.

"Director wants to see you in her office," Ziva cut him off.

"Wait! What's going on?" Tony objected.

Ziva smiled and walked behind McGee and Tony, pushing them towards the stairs. "You'll see."

"What's with all this secret stuff? And how did you know that the watchers were British? McGeek did not mention that!" Tony objected, looking over his shoulder at Ziva.

"Keep walking Tony," Ziva prodded.

The team finally made it through the door as Buffy was snapping her phone shut again.

"Faith and my sister are getting here as quickly as they can," she announced.

"Ok, now can we know what is going on?" Tony asked, then he gave a weird look to Buffy. "And why are Faith and your sister coming?"

"Tony, McGee, I have a confession to make?" Buffy said.

"You're pregnant?" Tony asked.

"What? No!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Tony, how does that answer any of the questions that gave been going around?" Ziva snapped.

"It doesn't, but she said that in the tone of voice that most girls say when they're pregnant!" Tony stated.

"And I'm guessing that you have a lot of experience in that?" Ziva exclaimed.

"No! I've seen it…" Tony began, but Gibbs walked behind him and slapped both him and Ziva on the back of the head.

"Do you want to know what is going on or not, DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss, I was just…shutting up now," Tony said, reacting to the look on Buffy and Gibbs's face.

"This has something to do with the interrogation and the vampire slayer thing, huh?" McGee asked as Ducky, Palmer, and Abby walked through the door.

"We got here as quickly as we could," Abby said, looking around at the group. "What's up? And did I hear something about vampire slayers?" she asked.

"Ok, I'm going to say this really quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid. You're all probably going to think I need to take up residence in the loony bin," Buffy said, look over at Tony, McGee, Abby, and Palmer, "but I'm a Vampire Slayer."

There was silence for a few seconds, then Abby squealed.

"No way!! Really?! That is so awesome! I knew they were real!"

"A vampire slayer? My dear, that is just a myth," Ducky said, looking at Buffy.

"You're joking, right?" Tony said, giving her an odd look. "I mean, I would expect this from someone enrolled in the geek squad, but you?"

Palmer just looked confused, and McGee kept opening and closing his mouth, not quite sure whether to be excited or afraid.

"Ok, let me prove it to you. Ziva, throw your knife at me," Buffy said, backing away to the other side of the room.

"What? That's insane," Palmer stated.

Ziva grinned, took out her knife and threw it before Tony could take it away from her as he lunged. The whole team watched with baited breath as the knife flew towards Buffy's heart, and a few gasps filled the room as she stopped the knife inches away from her body in between her palms, a smug look on her face.

"Extraordinary!" Ducky exclaimed, looking at Buffy with awe.

"Ok, wait wait wait a minute. So, you're telling me, that what the guy said in interrogation was the truth? Vampires are real?" Tony said, looking from Ziva to Buffy, waiting for someone to yell out April fools, even though it was June.

"Wait, what happened in interrogation?" Abby asked, looking around at the team.

"We learned that a demon has been raised to terrorize DC," McGee finally spoke up.

"Oh, that's not good," Abby said.

"No, that is why all of you are going to help Buffy catch this thing," Gibbs said, finally speaking up.

"Wait, fight a demon?" Tony asked. "How do you even fight a demon?"

"That is why you are helping Buffy, Tony," Jenny said.

Buffy sighed as she looked around at everyone. "Ok, Abby and McGee, you can help Dawn when she gets here, and Willow can help too once she arrives [Abby saluted and said, "Yes Ma'am.", Doctor Mallard and Palmer can help if anyone gets injured, Tony and Ziva can help me and Faith with patrolling I guess, and Director Shepherd and Gibbs can help Giles when he gets here." Gibbs opened his mouth to object when Buffy stopped him with her slayer glare. "I know you're my boss, Gibbs, but this is my territory now. What I says goes, because I don't want anyone dying."

The door then opened as Cynthia stuck her head in. "Director? There is a Dawn Summers and Faith Lehane here to see you."

"Let them in Cynthia," Jenny said.

The door then opened wider as Faith and Dawn walked in.

"You got here fast," Buffy said, smiling at them.

"We were in the area. Looks like you got your whole new gang here, B," Faith said as she glanced around at all the people. "Hey Tony," she added suddenly, sauntering over to stand by him.

"Hey," Tony said with a grin.

"This place is so awesome Buffy!" Dawn said as she came to stand next to her sister.

"Everyone, this is my sister Dawn," Buffy said, placing an arm around her sister's shoulders as she looked around at everyone. "Dawn, this is Doctor Mallard["Ducky, just Ducky," he said, Palmer, Abby, McGee, Tony, Ziva, my boss Gibbs, and Director Shepherd."

"Hey," everyone said almost in unison.

"And for everyone who doesn't know my sister slayer, this is Faith," Buffy said, nodding at the tall brunette.

"So, sercret's out that we're slayers?" Faith asked, looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, just to these people because they're going to help us. Dawn, you're going to work with Abby and McGee. Try to find anything about a ritual to raise a demon on June 24th," Dawn nodded and walked over to Abby who gave her a huge grin.

"Come on! I'll show you my lab!" she said excitedly, pulling Dawn out of the director's office, McGee tagging along behind.

As the door was closing, Buffy continued. "Faith, you, I, Tony, and Ziva are going to patrol to see if we can see any signs of this demon."

"Works for me," Faith said with a shrug, giving Tony a seductive grin as he grinned back at her. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I'm working with you, Buffy," she said, and Buffy laughed.

----------------------------**END CHAPTER 10**---------------------------


	11. Author's Note

Dear faithful readers,

I am so so so so so so sorry on the lack of updates. I have gotten some questions lately asking about if I'm going to update soon. 1st, I want to make it clear that I am not abandoning this story. I repeat, I am not abandoning this story. I never like it when I am reading a story and it gets abandoned, so I will not do that. I do know however that I have probably made a lot of people mad by not updating, and I really want to apologize for that. I really have no excuse except for laziness and extreme writer's block. I have kinda run into a brick wall, and am having trouble getting around it. I am open to any suggestions from people, if you have them, for how to end this, because I really want to end it and not just leave it like it is. I am going to try to set a deadline for myself on updating in the next two weeks, and I would love to hear ideas from people! I was rereading my story a little bit, and wasn't happy with some parts, so I am hoping to step up my writing a little bit in the last few chapters. At this point, I do not know how many chapters are left, but it will most likely be more than 3.

**SPOILER ALERT**

And Jenny will still be alive in the rest of this fic. I like her too much (I know I may be a minority) to kill her off, even if she isn't in the show anymore. Besides, I'm terrible at killing people off. I don't even want to try.

**END SPOILER ALERT**

Again, huge sincere apologies to all my readers! This long delay is totally inexcusable. I also want to thank all the people that I had not responded to who had reviewed my last chapters! I really really appreciate the time you guys take to write those out, even if they are short. They really do make a writer feel better, and also help make a writer improve.

Lady Ryn


	12. Introduction to Supernatural Things

_**A/N:** Ok, I am so so so so sorry for how long it has taken for me to get this chapter out. I know in my earlier author's note I had promised to update within the next couple of weeks, and obviously that didn't happened. Here's the deal. I ended up taking a nasty spill off of a young horse about a week later, got knocked out and landed on my back pretty hard. Turns out I got a concussion and a huge hematoma formed on my back (they had to drain 1200 ccs, not fun). College caught up with me pretty quickly after that because I got pretty behind on work. So that's my excuse for this year, though I know it is still inexcusable. Anyway, I'm back, and I'm updating. Hopefully the next chapter won't come out in a year. Scratch that, it WON'T come out in a year, but much sooner. I apologize if any of the characters are out of character. I haven't watched Buffy in a while because of school and my new love of Wicked the Musical and Supernatural. (Both of which I would highly recommend seeing). As always, I would love for you guys to review, but I probably don't deserve reviews fight now because of how long I took to update, but I would still love them. Kudos to those who find the Supernatural and Twilight reference, by the way. Sorry too for how short this chapter is. I wanted to get it out, and this is all I could right for now. And sorry if it's a little unorganized too. Same reason._

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy, Twilight, nor do I own NCIS. Do you think I would be torturing myself with college chemistry if I did?

-------------------------**CHAPTER 11**------------------------_Introduction to Supernatural Things_

"I can't believe this stuff is real! This is so cool!" Abby said, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she watched Dawn start to surf the internet.

"Yeah, you have to be careful though. Some of these sites are fake and are by people who are just making this stuff up. You have to know what you are looking for." Dawn looked up for a second from her search, then went back to looking at the computer. She tapped her fingers on the mouse as she scrolled through the page in front of her. "June 24th, June 24th, ahhhh! Here's something." She double clicked the mouse and then she leaned in close to the computer, Abby and McGee also leaning in closer on either sides of her. "Wait, false alarm." She leaned back, sighing. "Just another celebration ritual for Midsummer's Day. Want to try to see if you can get anything from the government side? They've surprised us at times with information."

"Sure!" Abby sat down in the chair and signed in to the other computer at her desk. "So we're looking for any information on raising a demon on June 24th?"

"Anything and everything. Then we can sort through what we have and see if we can figure anything out that can help Buffy and Faith."

McGee went over to stand in between Dawn and Abby. "So, is this basically what you do?" he asked as he looked over to Dawn.

"Yep, I'm the research gal. When I was younger, they made me do this stuff because they didn't want me getting hurt out in the field. It just kinda stuck. After you get past all the tedious researching, its actually pretty interesting."

"So, you've found stuff from the government?" McGee asked, looking over Abby's shoulder at her monitor.

"Oh yeah. They started this initiative thing back in Sunnydale. It was this government special ops thing that they had going on where they were capturing demons and running tests on them." Dawn then shivered. "They even made this super human-demon thing they called Adam, that ended up going on this rampage. Killed a lot of people before Buffy was able to stop it, but only with the help of this big spell that combined Giles's, Willow's, and Xander's essences with Buffy's. That guy was just nasty."

"Whoa, so, magic is real too?" Abby looked over, her eyes widening.

"Yeah. Willow, who's coming to help us, is a big time witch. She may be able to show off some stuff if you ask her nicely."

"Oh my God I'm so excited!" Abby was almost literally now jumping up and down and she scrolled through the page in front of her.

Dawn burst out laughing as she fell against the desk.

"What?" Both Abby and McGee asked as they turned to her at the same time.

"I just found a website that talks about how on June 24th if you don't have a girlfriend, aliens will abduct you and make you slow dance with them." Dawn finally got herself under control. "Oh wow this is going to be a long night."

* * *

"So, this is what you guys do, huh? Haunt graveyards?" Tony asked, spinning the stake Buffy had gave him around his fingers.

Faith nodded and looked around. "Pretty much, yeah. And clubs. Clubs are more fun to find vamps though, because you can find real guys too." She bumped her hip with Tony's, giving him a suggestive smile.

"So, what exactly are we doing here again?" Ziva was tapping her stake against her leg as she followed behind the group, bringing up the rear with Buffy in the front.

"We're going to find some vamps to give you guys some practice. Fighting a demon probably isn't the best first supernatural fight for you guys. We'll find some vamps, Faith and I will show you what to do, then let you guys fight them," Buffy called over her shoulder.

"Are any of the vampire legends true. You know, like Dracula, 'I vant so suck your blood' kinda thing?" Tony asked, doing a horrendous accent when impersonating Dracula.

"Lots of them actually. I even met Dracula once. Mostly showy with a lot of tricks." Buffy turned to look at Tony over her shoulder.

"Now that's awesome." Tony grinned like a kid at Christmas.

"But yeah, lets see, the whole stake through the heart thing does kill a vampire, sunlight will kill them…"

"Yeah, by the way, they do NOT glitter in the sunlight," Faith said, emphasizing the 'not' with a poke to Tony's arm her stake. "Their skin will actually, like, smoke in it and it'll dust 'em if they're in it for too long. Remember when Angel first heard about the whole 'vampires glitter in the sunlight' thing, B?"

Buffy laughed. "That was priceless. Boy was he angry."

"How else can you kill them?" Ziva piped up.

"Decapitation, making them swallow holy water. Sprinkling holy water on them hurts 'em too. I think we're just going to have you stick with the whole stake and dust 'em thing though for now." Faith turned and looked over her shoulder at Ziva.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here? A guy talking his ladies for a walk through the graveyard at night?" A overly smooth voice drifted towards the group from the right as a pale man stepped out from behind a tree.

"Not a very smart plan, was it Jasper?" A pale woman stepped out from the left from around another tree.

"Ziva, Tony, let me introduce you to vampires," Faith said dramatically, gesturing with her arm to include both vampires.

"Hey, don't start the introductions yet. The party's only started." Three more vampires walked out in front of them from behind the bathrooms.

Buffy pouted her lip at them as they closed around her. "Now you guys weren't thinking about taking advantage of little old me, were you?" In a blink of an eye she had taken the stake out from her jean jacket and staked the tall vampire that had just spoken, exploding him into dust. Faith then grabbed one of the other vampires surrounding Buffy and threw him to the ground.

"And that's how you kill a vampire," she said. Ducking a punch as the vamp leapt up and took a swing at her. Ziva dropped herself into a fighting stance as the first vampire who spoke, Jasper, ran at her. She dropped her shoulder, flipping the vamp up and over her and onto the ground. He swept her legs out from underneath her, and as she fell to the ground, he rolled on top of her.

"Mind if I have a bite?" he asked, grinning as his face morphed and his teeth grew. Ziva lunged from beneath him for the stake that had been knocked out of her hand, and quickly plunged it into what she was hoping was the vamp's heart. She was rewarded with his body exploding into dust above her, and she rolled over coughing out the dust. A grin spread over her face.

"Now that was fun."

--------------------**END CHAPTER 11**--------------------


End file.
